


Lesson number two: Don't fall for the boss's Omega

by piece_of_black



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Dark!Yuuri, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, dark!victor, sorry about that, very dark!Yakov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_black/pseuds/piece_of_black
Summary: Victor, a rising member of the Bratva, becomes a part of the Mafia's inner circle and is introduced to the Pakhan. There he also meets the Pakhan's mate, a beautiful Omega called Yuuri. He falls immediately for him and when he realizes that Yuuri is attracted to him, too, a dangerous secret relationship forms between them that will bring the Pakhan's wrath upon them when discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story occured to me while watching the movie Scarface. Victor would be Tony, who fell for his boss's mate at first sight, and Yuuri fitted well for Elvira. Instead of taking the plot from the movie I adapted this fic's plot to a forbidden love between the two. I hope you'll enjoy the story and please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language.

It turned into a bloodbath.  
They have not seen them coming. Mila and Georgi were first, Georgi kicking in the door and immediately filling the big storage hall with fire. Victor and Christophe followed swiftly behind, Yuri after them, each of the older men wanting to provide as much protection to the younger one as possible.  
Mila stormed into the room, the Alpha female turning and whirling like a dervish. Victor followed right behind to show his will to devote his body and well-being to the organization.  
For many years Victor is a member of the Bratva. He always had the ambition to become a member of the inner circle and serve directly under Yakov Feltsman, who is a living legend and is considered one of the most cruel and strict bosses currently active.  
Together with his friend Christophe, who is born in Switzerland but moved with his family to Russia when he was still a little boy, Victor began to take jobs for the Bratva when he was still a child, for example parking their Bentleys and limousines and other expensive cars or throwing stones to shops’ windows. With the years they rose to full-fledged members and when they were recommended to Georgi their way to the inner circle began.  
Along with them was Yuri, still very young with his eighteen years, but as kind of protégé of Victor he rose with Christophe and Victor. Their first meeting wasn’t the best one but Yuri quickly found a place in Victor’s heart: One day in November he caught a hand in action of pulling his briefcase from his trench coat’s pocket. The small blonde thief turned out to be an orphan living with his beloved grandfather but in desperate need for money to sustain a living. Victor took the boy under his wing.  
The fight is quickly won, not many members of the rival clan occupying the storage hall. By the time they are finished the floor is slippery with blood and they quickly catch the ones that survived the massacre. Mila motions to interrogate a few of them and Victor takes this as his queue to leave and demonstrate again his determination to the cause. The other dozen of fighters come with them starts searching the hall.  
Before Victor can step into the separate room, Mila grabs his arm and leans close to whisper into his ear.  
“You and your men have done a good job today. I will talk to Yakov later about your positions.”  
Victor nods at the red-haired woman and flashes a thankful smile. He turns around and casts a glance to Chris and Yuri who are rummaging through some boxes, then he steels himself for the task awaiting him. Victor lets his Alpha take the reins and enters the smaller room where a man is already tied to a chair. A bullet struck his right shin and the flesh of the open wound glistens in the dim light.  
The Alpha closes the door behind him and eyes his victim, approaching slowly like a predator. The glance of the man is glassy and his flickering gaze wanders to Victor who slips a knife out of his pocket. He holds it that the light reflects on it and takes a good look at the blade he is going to plunge into the man.  
Victor stops in front of his victim and looks closely at the man. He is wearing grey dress pants and a white button-down shirt, sprinkled with blood. He kneels in front of him and presses his digit directly into the wound and the man hisses in pain, biting back a cry.  
“Why are you and your men in St. Petersburg?” Victor’s voice is calm, devoid of any emotion. Although he kneels in front of the man, his presence looms over his victim like a dark shadow.  
Victor’s finger still presses into the bloody flesh and the man trembles at the constant pressure inflicted on his injury, clenching his teeth. He releases a burst of angry Alpha pheromones and Victor frowns at the stubbornness of the man who looks at him with hatred in his eyes. “Fuck you” he hisses and spits.  
It hits Victor’s own button-down shirt and his vision flares red with anger. He swiftly presses his entire palm into the flesh wound and rapidly brings the hand up and wraps his fingers around the Alpha’s neck. With the other hand he rises the knife and lets the sharp tip of the blade kiss the wound like a promise. He releases his scent himself, shows the man his fury and surrounding him by his pheromones like they try to choke him.  
He brings his lips to the Alpha’s ear. “That was an incredibly bad idea” he whispers. Then he turns the blade and cuts into the open flesh, tearing through a muscle. The man screams and the sound is like music to Victor’s ears.  
“So” Victor draws the word languidly, “why feels Celestino Cialdni the need to expand his business as far as to our lovely city?”  
The other Alpha just looks at him and shuts his mouth audibly. A cruel smile settles on Victor’s beautiful features and he slams the knife deep into the injury, opening it even wider and cutting up until he hits the knee. The man’s cries turn into uncontrolled sobbing.  
“Would you be so kind to answer my question now, my dear?” The Russian practically purrs. The man whimpers and murmurs something Victor cannot hear.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
He exerts the tiniest bit of pressure with the knife still buried deep and the Alpha practically howls the answer.  
“Drugs! It’s all about selling drugs and weapons. Ciao Ciao wants to force you out of business.” The man sobs and inhales shakily. Victor sends him one of his brightest smiles. He rises and towers over him, grabbing the Alpha’s chin and sets the razor-sharp blade just under his left eye.  
“Are there any other buildings used by Ciao Ciao here in this town?”  
The Alpha’s gaze flickers. “No.”  
In one swift move Victor cuts down his cheek to his jaw, blood spills and sprinkles Victor’s white shirt. He breathes in the coppery smell and it intoxicates his Alpha who is screaming for more violence.  
“No?”  
“No-“  
The blade sweeps to the right and cuts of the ear, tearing through cartilage, muscle and flesh.  
“No please!” The screams are so loud that they echo in the room and Victor is sure they must her them next door. Victor presses his knuckles into the fresh wound, blood running down his arm and the man is yelling so loud that Victor hears a ringing.  
“No! No! No other houses so far, none that I know! Celestino plans to occupy more but hasn’t done it yet, not that I know!” He sobs again, hard. “Please.”  
Victor pats his head. “See, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”  
The man looks up at him with glassy eyes and Victor cuts his throat and wipes the blade clean at the man’s shirt, the sounds of the American Alpha choking on his own blood echoing in the room as Victor heads to the door and leaves.  
Mila is waiting for him outside, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He tells her what he got from the American and now it’s her patting him on the back.  
“Go home and change your clothes. We meet in an hour and I’ll take you three to meet Yakov.”  
Victor smiles at her and turns to leave. He turns around one more time. “Mila?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”

XXX

Yakov’s mansion is truly a sight.  
The huge house (its dimension makes it more look like a small palace to Victor) is surrounded by high trees, big and wide windows grant light inside. Victor imagines great and clear rooms. The entrance is a double-winged portal of dark wood.  
Mila stepped ahead and knocked. Seconds later, a short man with black hair styled in an undercut opens the door and gestures them inside. Victor immediately catches his scent, an Omega. Not what he suspected as a guard. On top of that unbonded. However, the scent does not awake any feeling or impulse in Victor but of the corner of his eye he can see that one cannot say the same about Yuri. The young Alpha hardly stumbles over his own feet walking past the Omega, clearly overwhelmed by the scent. The older Alpha smirks.  
Mila leads them to the living room and it is just like Victor imagined it: a big room, filled with light. The furniture is held in bright colours, the floor is covered by a light blue carpet and a big white sofa in the middle of the room. Bookshelves made of dark wood build a stark contrast and a fireplace creates a comfortable atmosphere. A staircase leads to the higher level.  
Yakov Feltsman is seated in a cream-coloured armchair and already awaiting the small group. Cold blue eyes watch the newcomers and his slicked back hair gives him a very strict appearance. The entire room reeks of him and when entering Victor is immediately hit by the scent of an extremely dominant Alpha.  
Mila speaks for them, introducing each one of them to Yakov whose cold eyes fixates Victor, Chris and Yuri. It’s a relatively warm day, a fire not needed to warm the room, but his gaze makes the temperature drop degrees. When he speaks, his voice is as cold as his stare.  
“The job you have done for me speaks for your determination and devotion for the cause. Mila and Georgi only tell me the best of you, your loyalty and trustworthiness.” He eyes each one of them intensely. “I need members made of steel. And I need them at my side all the time. I need to know you are the right ones to entrust my life to.”  
He looks at Victor, blue meeting blue. “The information you got me today speaks for a great problem ahead of us. Maybe even a war. You must be ready to give your life for our organization.”  
He chooses his words carefully, words spurring the new members on and setting their enthusiasm on fire. Mila stays silent, watching the scene carefully.  
Apart from the words spoken the house is covered in silence which suddenly is broken by soft footsteps from above and then a young man descends the stairs. He has a delicate frame, wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button-down shirt accentuating his slim body. He moves with a seldom grace, in an almost feminine way.  
Along with the man comes his scent and Victor feels like a steamer just rolled over him. He never felt like that before. The scent seems to throw him in a haze and he can hear his heart drumming in his ears.  
Cinnamon, just like the incredible eyes of the beautiful man.  
Vanilla, the fragrance making Victor feeling dizzy.  
A soft nuance which Victor does not know immediately but recognizes as a hint of cherry blossoms, filling the Alpha with longing.  
Victor knows it the moment the incredible tempting scent hit his nose.  
Omega.  
The most astonishing and beautiful Omega Victor had ever seen. The first and Victor knew only Omega to catch his attention like that. This Omega destined to be his mate.  
The first two buttons of the blue shirt are undone and Victor notices a silver bite scar.  
“You’ve got a perfect timing” Yakov calls to the man and beckons him to come closer like a servant. When the young man reaches him, he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him possessively to his side. Fresh pheromones fill the room.  
“This is my Omega. Yuuri.”  
The perfect vision in front of him is the most beautiful man Victor has ever seen, on top of it an Omega, and already mated.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the meeting is like a trance to Victor, all he can think of is the man in front of him.  
Yuuri. The name lays like pearls on his tongue.  
He inhales deeply, trying to catch the last lingering fragrances of the sweet scent that belongs to Yuuri. The sweet perfume is quickly dying under Yakov’s heavy Alpha pheromones. Yakov’s stench is choking, it’s that of an Alpha showing off his Omega, priding himself like he is a belonging. The scent of the Alpha is also on the Omega, but Yuuri’s own one is stronger. It’s like the Omega wants to contain his own perfume, wants to smell more like himself than his Alpha which is quite an uncommon occurrence for a mated Omega.  
Yakov holds Yuuri close the entire time, hand not leaving his waist, fingers pressing into the shirt and flesh beneath.  
Yuuri’s gaze grazes over the small group – he slightly nods at Mila – and focuses at the new men of Yakov’s inner circle. He glances briefly at Christophe and Yuri and then stops at Victor.  
Brown meets blue and Victor feels like drowning in this colour, a brown warm like honey. Emotions he cannot pinpoint correctly are floating under the calm surface. Yuuri is reserved, hiding his feelings and opinions. He stands like the perfect Omega next to his Alpha, calm and devoted, but his eyes, which are still locked with Victor’s, tell another story he cannot name.  
The longer he looks into these cinnamon-hued orbs, the more he feels drawn to them and it becomes hard to resist the urge to snap forward and growl at the Alpha and take his mate.  
Then Yuuri suddenly breaks their eyes’ connection and directs his gaze to the floor, looking at the carpet like it costs all his concentration. The action leaves Victor stupefied.  
Victor cannot comprehend his own feelings. Yuuri is a mated Omega but his inner Alpha wants to claim him so desperately it almost hurts, the thought driving him crazy. He reacts to the man like he is unbonded and his Alpha practically screams at him to tear him from the other Alpha’s grasp and make him his.  
Shocked by his own instincts, Victor forces his Alpha back and tries to focus to what Yakov is saying, but he finds himself unable to listen. He never reacted to an Omega like this, never, not even to an unmated one.  
But Yuuri is bonded. He is claimed in the most profound and primal way and Victor is not even to think about Yuuri becoming his own mate. On top of that, he is claimed by Victor’s boss himself, the head of the Bratva and one of the mightiest men in Russia. Trying to snatch Yuuri away is an act of suicide.  
But still, he is unable to look away from the captivating sight in front of him. Yuuri is still looking at the floor, his gaze has turned distant. That gives Victor the opportunity to admire his beauty: His skin is smooth and flawless, slightly tanned. His hair is as black as ebony and very long, he has it done up in a bun, some strands are falling out, loosely framing his face which consists of soft lines and forms. He is delicate and has a small frame, slender shoulders and a narrow waist. Long, black eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks. Victor has never seen someone looking so ethereal.  
He vaguely registers that the meeting is over, Yakov shaking his hand and Mila guiding them back to the entrance where the other Omega opens them the door. All he can think of is the beautiful man he leaves behind in the house and it turns out oddly difficult not to turn around and try to get a last glance on him.  
He is still in a trance when they make it to the car, driving back to their apartments. Mila stayed at Yakov’s, probably further discussing the threat posed by Ciao Ciao.  
Christophe drives, Victor is seated next to him and Yuri located in the backseat.  
“Victor, are you alright?”  
“Huh?” The question snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks at Chris, confused.  
Christophe casts him a quick glance before focusing on the road again. “You are so still since we left the mansion. Are you ok?”  
Victor rubs his neck, embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s just…” He stops himself, unsure whether to confess what bothers him. “Have you smelled that?” he blurts out, unable to contain himself any longer.  
Yuri barks a laugh at the backseat. “What? Yakov’s pheromones, drenching the whole house? Entirely unnecessary, if you ask me. He already is Pakhan and the mightiest man in town, he does not need to show off his Alpha.”  
“That’s not what I mean” Victor responds. “I’m talking about Yuuri. His Omega. I mean, have you smelled him? Seen this beauty?”  
An uncomfortable silence fills the car. Victor hears the wheels rushing on the asphalt. Then Chris speaks, his tone cautious, immediately knowing what bothers his friend.  
“Victor, he is Yakov’s mate. The Omega of the Pakhan. Don’t forget that, you cannot-“ He is interrupted by Victor.  
“I know, I know. And I do not mean to.”  
After that silence follows again until Chris breaks it and changes the dangerous topic.  
“Hey, have you seen like our Yuratchka looked at the guard at the entrance?”  
Victor turns around and is surprised to see the younger man blushing. “I haven’t looked at him any special way” he snaps.  
Victor and Chris both laugh, Victor grins at him. “Yes you have.”  
Chris continues to tease him. “An unbonded Omega. And a hot one.” He whistles. “Already thinking how he would feel underneath you? Did you try to catch as much of his scent as possible?” A mischievous sparkle lights up his eyes.  
The cars pulls in their garage. “Shut up, you morons!” Yuri shouts and hops out of the car, slamming the door. The older men snicker and follow Yuri into the building.  
Although everyone of them has his own apartment they chose to buy them in the same building. The three of them have always been close like a family and they wanted to keep it that way.  
Chris’s apartment lays opposite to Victor’s and before the silver haired Alpha can enter his, Christophe grabs his arm, speaking quietly to him.  
“Victor, I’ve never seen you like this. I know you and this Omega seems to attract you a whole new level, but please, think about what you are doing. I know you think of stories of bonded Omegas finding their true Alphas, but this won’t be the case here. He is mated to Yakov, Victor. There is no way you will get him.” Green eyes fix blue ones intensely. “Don’t act on those foolish thoughts. Have you seen how he behaved around him? Feltsman is one of those super possessive Alphas and he will kill you if you ever come too close to his Omega.”  
Victor looks his friend in the eye. “I know, Chris. Don’t worry. I know what something like this entails. I won’t pull Yakov’s wrath upon us.”  
Chris watches him a moment longer, searching for something in his eyes. He seems not to find what he is looking for and lets go of the other Alpha. He nods at him and leaves to his own apartment.  
When Victor closes the door behind his back he breathes deeply.  
He knows that Chris is right. He really does. But he can’t forget those eyes and he catches himself smelling at his clothes, trying to catch the tiniest bit of the fragrance of the man who he met in Yakov’s living room. But to no avail.

XXX

As soon as the men leave, Yuuri leaves as well, just as Yakov looses his grip on his waist.  
Actually, he came down to make some tea but after Yakov’s stupid display of ownership he can smell him all over his clothes and Yuuri feels the overwhelming urge to get the scent of his body. He heads up the stairs and makes his way back into the bedroom. When he is rummaging through the drawer in search for a new button-down shirt, his thoughts wander back to the three Alphas Yakov has taken in his inner circle recently. He immediately remembers the silver-haired man who has looked so strangely at him. But he has been incredibly beautiful, the silver bangs falling into his face (they looked incredibly soft, he wonders how it would feel if he runs his fingers through them?), his piercing blue eyes, shining like sapphires. It annoys him that he does not know his name (Yakov did not deem it necessary to introduce them to his mate) and he regrets that he could not pinpoint his scent in the chaos of new fragrances.  
Suddenly he feels his mate’s hands snake around his waist from behind and a kiss pressed to his nape.  
As always after a success and showing off his Omega to others Yakov is keen on marking him in the most primal way. The Alpha moves his mouth to the side of Yuuri’s neck and lets his teeth scrape over the mating scar.  
Yakov wants sex and Yuuri knows he must comply, soothe his desire and indulge his every whim.  
Yakov’s Alpha instincts are not as distinct as they should be. He does not care about satisfying his Omega’s needs and ignores whenever his Omega is distressed, nor does he bother about Yuuri’s emotional needs or feelings. Yakov only uses Yuuri to boast, showing that he possesses one of the rare Omegas, a male one on top of it. That and to satisfy his physical desire, these are the reasons why the Pakhan of the Saint Petersburg Bratva has an Omega as his mate.  
However, one side of Yakov’s Alpha instincts is more pronounced than the others: He wants to breed but Yuuri is still not pregnant. Even after the five years Yuuri now is his mate he has not conceived and Yakov is getting impatient. He is furious about that topic and forces himself on his mate more often. He wants and needs an heir.  
Before Yuuri came to St. Petersburg as Yakov Feltsman’s mate, he was Yakuza, a hitman known for his accuracy and reticence. When his clan and the Bratva of St. Petersburg made a deal, he was part of the contract as Yakov explicitly asked for him. He has had no choice and the Russian Alpha forced himself and his bond on Yuuri. He was part of the contract and as a loyal and dutiful subordinate he did what was asked from him.  
Yuuri has long learned to stop complaining.  
This fact does however not change how he feels about it. He takes the abuse and the cold treatment but never had a strong psyche. He can be cruel and heartless and switch off his emotions until a job is done, but this job is never done. This job is for the rest of his life. The constant pain and grief drive little cracks in his cold mask which is protecting him from it all.  
Yuuri swallows and buries it all deep inside him, forcing his emotions and the rising panic back under the surface and slips his mask back on, ignoring the pressing pain in his chest.  
Yakov lets his hands roam over Yuuri’s body, pulls him close, his hands travelling south and kneading the flesh of the Omega’s ass. He pushes the smaller man on the bed and moves to kneel over him, eyes shining with naked want (to Yuuri he is a looming danger). He comes swiftly to the point, tearing Yuuri’s blue shirt open, buttons flying, and yanks his dress pants down. Yuuri complies, stripping mechanically, shedding the rest of his clothes off, then helping his Alpha with his.  
Yakov quickly turns him around, his front down on the mattress which gives the Alpha better access. The older man leans down, pressing himself to the Omega’s back and scents him again, the other hand roaming down to slip into Yuuri and prepare him.  
The air is thick with arousal, the scent enveloping Yuuri and making him dizzy. The Alpha is rough, fingers quickly popping in and out of Yuuri who is not quite wet yet.  
Yuuri reacts and reciprocates without heart. It is important to keep up appearances to satisfy the low instinct of the Alpha so usually Yuuri thinks about something that arouses him.  
Yuuri tries to think of someone else touching him instead of Yakov. Suddenly the image of the silver-haired Alpha occurs in his mind. He was very attractive and besides, Yuuri does not really know him which makes the task lighter for him.  
When Yakov enters him in one stroke he imagines it to be the other Alpha, claiming him and setting a steady rhythm. He thinks of strong hands caressing his back, long, lithe fingers carding through his hair. He opens the bun and Yuuri’s hair comes free, the long black strands falling loosely on his neck. The Alpha buries his face in Yuuri’s hair and inhales deeply, taking in his scent. A low rumble from the Alpha penetrating him vibrates in Yuuri’s body, showing him how much he is appreciated and wanted. The Alpha nuzzles his neck and some of his longer bangs slip over Yuuri’s shoulder, silver mingling with black. The Alpha wraps his arms around him, strong and muscled, and pulls him even closer. Like that he buries himself even deeper inside Yuuri and his breath becomes laboured. His hot cheek presses against Yuuri’s one. He thrusts just at the right angle and Yuuri lets out a loud moan, the Alpha tilting his head and pressing his lips against his scent gland, licking the smooth, sweaty skin –  
Suddenly Yuuri comes, the orgasm rippling through his body. He spills on the sheets and clenches around Yakov’s cock deep inside him.  
Yakov comes with a huff and spills deep inside of him, biting down hard on the bite mark on his Omega’s neck. When he rises from the bed he pats Yuri on the back (Yuuri does not even remember the last time he came during sex) and heads off to the bathroom to clean himself.  
Yuuri still lays on the bed, face in the pillow, waiting for his breath to go back to normal. He rolls onto his back, feeling his own come warm and sticky on his belly while Yakov’s is dripping down his thighs.  
A bad feeling which he cannot name causes great pressure in his chest and making it difficult to breathe.  
He hears water running in the bathroom, the sounds of Yakov – his mate – cleaning himself, muffled through the closed door.  
He does not cry.  
Yuuri has not shed a tear since a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yakov got held up at his meeting. He told me to pick you up.”

Yuuri is standing on the steps outside the front door with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyeing Victor with a strange look on his face.

“You are to accompany me to the charity ball?” he asks sceptically. 

Victor flashes him one of his brightest smiles. “I am your driver. Yakov will meet you at the ball.”

Yuuri sighs. “I see” he says and makes his way to join Victor in his car. Victor takes the chance to take a closer look at the beautiful figure.

The Russian is taken aback by the Omega’s appearance. He is wearing black dress pants and a cream coloured silken button-down shirt, the colour accenting his jet-black hair. The fabric shimmers slightly when he moves. Above it he is wearing a black coat left open.

A silver necklace adorned with sapphires (it is so short that it reminds Victor of a collar – even like this Yakov seems to want to demonstrate his ownership) decorates the slender neck, the beautiful hair is done up in an elegant bun, small braids are twisted around it and small silver hair pins gleam in the inky darkness whenever Yuuri moves.

He looks astounding.

During the first minutes of the drive neither of them says anything. The silence uncomfortably claws at Victor’s nerves, he wants to communicate with Yuuri and build a relationship, even if it’s not the one he wishes for. Inasmuch Victor belongs to Yakov’s direct partners he will see his boss’s Omega on a regular basis, therefore he deems a professional relationship with him not inappropriate.

Regardless of that, Victor still is nervous about what to say. He wants to do this right and although he knows he cannot court Yuuri properly, he still wants the man to like him (at least).

Yuuri is looking out of the window when Victor begins small talk, hoping it doesn’t come out too awkward.

“So, where are you from?”

Yuuri turns his head to him, surprised. Although the Russian has his gaze focused on the street he can still feel the Omega’s curious glance directed at him.

“I was born and grew up in Hasetsu.” His voice is calm and a foreign melody is resonating in it. But he is not as open or eager to the conversation as Victor has hoped.

“Where is that, exactly?” he asks not unkind.

Yuuri’s irritation is palpable when he continues to stare at the Alpha but nonetheless he responds.

“It’s located in the Saga Prefecture in Kyushu, Japan.” Nothing in his voice is telling if he misses his hometown or if he is grateful to be here in St. Petersburg. But Victor would bet his new position that he is not. Not with that what he has seen so far from his life with his mate. But it still could be a happy relationship which one just does not recognize from the outside. One should not judge a book by its cover.

Still, Victor hopes it is not.

Confused by his selfish thoughts he continues. 

“I’ve been only once to Japan. In Tokio. It’s a beautiful city.” _But not such a breath-taking sight as you._

At that, Yuuri smiles and Victor’s heart drums loudly in his ears. “It is, but not as beautiful as Hasetsu.”

Silence follows again after that and Victor feels the overwhelming urge to hear that beautiful voice speak again. He wants to make good use of the time he has alone with the man, wants to get to know him.

“How long are you in Russia?”

“For five years now. I moved here when I became Yakov’s mate.” His tone is completely neutral, unemotional.

“You cope good with the weather? The cold and the snow?”

At that, Yuuri smiles. It’s a soft smile and Victor recognizes a warmth and genuine longing in it. 

“The snow reminds me of winter in Hasetsu. It is not as cold and as much snow as in St. Petersburg but equally beautiful.”

Victor casts a brief glance at the man beside him, a warm smile on his lips to encourage him to go on, before he watches the road again.

Yuuri takes a moment before he tells more. “Winter makes Hasetsu just as beautiful as winter here. Especially in the late evening with the lanterns’ light the cities seem so familiar to me. Then –“

They drive around a corner and in front of them appears the large building where the ball takes place. Yuuri immediately interrupts himself and stops with his recite. 

It makes Victor frown but he does not press further.

**XXX**

From the other high ranking members only Mila accompanies the boss to the ball, Georgi and the others aim a secret attack on another small storage Ciao Ciao established. Georgi and his men have just discovered it and Yakov decided to immediately take action.

There is a big amount of guards for the Pakhan, of course, for example disguised as waiters or of course Yakov’s driver, but of the real big members there are only Yakov with Yuuri, Mila and Sara (Mila’s Omega, to Victor they look like a happy mated couple) and Victor.

When Victor entered with Yuuri, Mila immediately caught sight of them and waved them over. While Yuuri dutifully took his place at Yakov’s side, Mila introduced her mate to Victor, Sara Crispino-Babicheva. It turns out that she is the sister of Michele Crispino, an Italian boss. Mila and Sara’s union creates a permanent link between the two clans and they have become kind of partners. Mila and Sara seem very happy together, Saria practically seems to glow internally when she is with her Alpha. It’s just the opposite to the Pakhan and his Omega.

Yuuri stands next to Yakov, who has again draped his arm around the Japanese man’s waist, and is smiling politely at the men Yakov does business with. With the charming smile on his face he seems content, happy with his situation and his mate next to him, but Victor notices the absence of the spark in his eyes like Sara has. However, nobody else notices it and Yuuri wears his mask perfectly. He does what Yakov expects from him, smiles and nods, laughs when his Alpha laughs, talks when he is asked a small talk question and, apart from that and most importantly, is silent.

He seems like the perfect Omega for such a mighty man like Yakov, very polite and not causing any scandals sullying his Alpha’s name. He is like a trophy, incredibly beautiful and undemanding, making place when his Alpha deems his presence not longer necessary. 

Victor has seen enough people playing roles, his whole life long, and Yuuri really is a master.

After the official greeting (in public Yakov is posing as a wealthy and socially active CEO member) an orchestra begins to play and soft and lively tunes alternate in filling the big room. 

Victor does not miss how Yuuri is gazing longingly at the dance floor in the middle of the hall. But instead of asking his mate of a dance he keeps sitting next to him, directing his gaze in the void again, a small and meaningless smile on his face. Mila and Sara leave for the dance floor and Victor cannot but look in awe at the couple, moving perfectly in sync as the long brinks of their robes swivel around them, red mingling with dark green.

Victor notices that Yuuri is looking at them, too, and so does Yakov, who also recognizes an opportunity to discuss privately with the businessmen when it presents.

“I’m not keen on dancing. Victor, why don’t you take Yuuri to the dance floor for a while?”

Victor has a hard time hiding his confusion and surprise at Yakov’s suggestion, so he merely nods at the older Alpha and offers Yuuri his arm to lead him to the middle of the room.

Yakov’s Alpha demeanour contradicts itself strongly; on the one hand he is highly possessive of his mate, touching him almost constantly, on the other hand he lets Victor dance with his Omega, sure, Victor is in his inner circle but he is still another Alpha. Tough the last thing Victor is going to do is complain about that.

When they take positions, the orchestra begins to play a rather slow jazz song, but Victor hardly notices it. 

The moment they touch Victor’s skin feels like it is set on fire and he is sure that everyone around him must hear his frantic heartbeat. His hand placed on Yuuri’s waist seems to burn, he feels the heat of the Japanese’s skin through his silken shirt. When Yuuri places his hand in Victor’s, he is so excited he can feel his pulse in his fingertips and when Yuuri raises his head and their eyes meet, their grip on each other’s hand tightens mutually. Yuuri blushes and it is the most enthralling sight Victor has ever seen in his life. He gives the Omega a small smile and then they start dancing to the music.

The Russian is captivated by Yuuri’s movements, he is an incredible dancer. He is not moving like someone who has taken lessons for years to shine at occasions like this, he dances like his whole life and soul lays in it. He moves so smooth, like water, and Victor, who is also a passionate dancer, falls even more for him.

His own skills go not unnoticed, though. During the song, Yuuri links his gaze again with his and smiles at him, directly in his face, unlike before. Yuuri’s smile is like the sun, it touches every part of Victor, alights even the dark corners in his being.

From that moment, neither of them tears his gaze from the other, and although they do not watch their steps anymore, they are moving in sync, Yuuri’s hand gripping tightly on his shoulder and together with this little gesture of affection Victor feels like he’ll burst at pieces in any moment.

Their dance ends much to soon and Victor cannot resist the temptation Yuuri’s closeness poses. 

Victor leans forward and inhales Yuuri’s scent, taking the perfume of cinnamon, vanilla and cherry blossoms as deep in his lungs like a drowning man breaking though the water’s surface. A sudden and overwhelming urge to pull the man in his arms and kiss him fills his mind.

Luckily it never comes to that because Yuuri shrieks back like he has been stung, staring at him with wide, brown eyes, before hurrying of the dance floor.

**XXX**

Yuuri leaves the dance floor in a hurry like his life depends on it. He is confused, cannot deal with his attraction for this handsome Alpha.

_Victor._

He caught his name when Yakov ordered him to dance with Yuuri and every thought was erased from his mind when he heard it.

_Victor._

The name sounded like the spring’s clear water dripping in the onsen of his family, like snow falling on the shore in Hasetsu, the crashing of waves and salty air filling his senses and even like the snowy evenings and nights in St. Petersburg he has come to love. Yuuri always loved the winter and Victor with his name, his white, silver hair and even his azure blue eyes reminded him so strongly of the season that it almost hurt.

Dancing with him had not made it better. Even before Yuuri had been strongly attracted to him and this evening has only made it worse.

When he learned that it was the lovely Alpha who was to fetch him Yuuri was shocked and did not know how to deal with the situation. At least he could spend the car ride in silent and bury himself in his shame. He casted some furtive glances at the Russian, his fantasy from a few days ago flashing vividly in his mind. Yuuri blushed furiously and swiftly directed his haze back out the window.

When he suddenly heard the Alpha start a conversation he thought he had caught something wrong. Why on earth would one of Yakov’s new favourite dogs want to talk to him? It made him wary and irritated him, but the emotions quickly faded. The handsome man asked him questions whose answers were of no use to him and the manner he spoke to Yuuri made it clear that he was indeed interested in him. On top of that, he asked him how he coped with the cold in Russia. Yuuri did not get it. This man asked about his opinion and feelings and also about his home. His _home_. No one else here has ever asked him about his home, not even Yakov. It made a warmth bloom inside Yuuri he has not felt in a long time. It felt good, right and at the same time so incredibly _wrong_. Yuuri knew how dangerous such feelings could get for him, how something as natural as trust could pull him down and aggravate his situation in no time.

In his world however trust was not natural. He had learned that very quickly when entering this life.

Their dance showed him again that Victor was indeed unlike the other Alphas he met and especially like Yakov. Victor touched him tenderly as if he was as delicate as crystal glass, his body language showed that he even respected him.

Yuuri thought to himself that this was not unordinary, he is the Pakhan’s Omega after all and although he isn’t treated much better than a whore whose only job is to be disposable at his Alpha’s call and bear his children, God help the people disrespecting the boss’s Omega. He is Yakov’s precious male trophy Omega and even if he does not care about Yuuri’s feelings, he has great interest in keeping up appearances.

When dancing people let down their guard and instead concentrate on the movements and you can read them as easy as an open book if you know how. Yuuri is a luminary in dancing (it was after all his life before all of this happened) and he can see through everyone’s behaviour at the dance floor.

What Victor showed him made his heart beat so furiously that a soft ache spread in his chest, an emotion trying to overwhelm him. There was such a genuineness to Victor’s soft touches, the way he held the Japanese’s hand captured in his, the soft press of his hand against his waist, the way he gently led Yuuri over the polished wood – he noticed Yuuri’s love for dancing and more let himself being led by Yuuri. By an Omega. Who was not even a member of the Bratva if you take it seriously.

Victor does not shove him, does not lead him harshly while they dance, Victor dances _with_ him.

For that Yuuri puts the man on a high pedestal. Dangerously high.

When Victor smelled at him everything got better and worse all at once. When the man leaned forward to breathe in his scent it gave Yuuri the opportunity to take in the Alpha’s scent properly (making a part of him whisper _finally_ ). It was too much and yet Yuuri could not inhale enough of it.

Victor smelled like freshly fallen snow, as clear as ice, along with a another, slightly sweet note enthralling Yuuri which he cannot quite distinguish, there are so many other scents around them.

The fact that this incredibly handsome and strong Alpha with the divine smell showed such great intertest in him set his inner Omega on fire. The urge to get scented was so overwhelming Yuuri had to bite back a purr rising in his throat.

The almost purr snapped him out of his reverie. His flight instinct immediately kicked in and Yuuri hardly ran of the dance floor, leaving Victor standing alone in the middle of the crowd. Victor is not his Alpha, regardless of how much he wants him to be. The thought still scares him and Yuuri is quick to take his seat next to Yakov.

The rest of the ball is nerve wrecking for Yuuri. He does not dance again and just sits next to Yakov in silence. He avoids looking at Victor (though it takes all his efforts), although he knows that Victor is trying to catch his gaze. He does not want to look at him, see these blue eyes staring at him with so much emotion he has been deprived of for so many years.

The atmosphere is fraught between him and Victor while Yakov is busy with his partners, either not noticing Yuuri’s distress or ignoring it on purpose. The only joy at the table are Mila and Sara who joined them when they finished dancing. Although Mila is participating in the discussion with Yakov and the tradesmen she has her arm around Sara, her fingers caressing her Omega’s waist tenderly, or holds her hand on her thighs. 

So much gestures of love and affection. Yuuri looks at them with dull eyes briefly before turning his attention back to the white tablecloth in front of him.

When the charity ball slowly comes to an end around midnight, Yuuri’s personal catastrophe happens. Mila is heading home with her mate and Yakov decided that he continues the meeting with the CEOs, meaning he has no need for his Omega now. The task to escort Yuuri back home falls to Victor and Yuuri wants nothing more than to die right now, here on the spot. 

The drive proceeds in complete silence till Victor decides to break it.

“Yuuri …” he hesitates, as if he struggles to put his thoughts in words. “About what happened earlier – “

Yuuri decides it’s best to interrupt him. “Victor” he begins and notices the silver-haired man stiffen when he calls him by his name. He catches a small hint of the Alpha’s scent. _He’s nervous. Why is he nervous?_ He opts for not thinking about that, not now and wants to go on when Victor cuts him off, making Yuuri frown in the dark of the car, the city lights rushing by the window.

“I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

_Uncomfortable?_ Yuuri’s frown becomes more prominent. _Try too comfortable._

“Oh.” He does not know what other to say for that. It’s not what he wanted to hear but he can’t imagine a response he’d like to hear either. He is confused.

“It’s alright. No need to apologize.” 

They turn silent again, both at a loss for words.

They don’t speak again until the car stops and Victor escorts Yuuri to the mansion’s door. Before Yuuri rings he turns around.

“Thank you for the dance, Victor.” His voice is soft, brown meets blue in a deep gaze.  
“Goodnight.”

He rings and when Otabek opens the door for him he enters without turning around again, heading straight up to the bedroom. Before the door closes behind his back he hears Victor shout after him, “Goodnight!”

When he is upstairs he lays fully clothed on the bed, his gaze directed to the ceiling when an idea strikes him. He gets up and removes his shirt and buries his nose at the place where Victor’s hand rested during their dance.

He is now able to catch Victor’s scent fully.

Fresh snow, like he noticed before, but not less intoxicating.

Conifers and the sweet aroma he could not name before turns out to be liquorice. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and inhales it deeply, like his life depends on it.

Victor’s scent is so Alpha paired with something else that makes his inner Omega want to purr. But not only Omega likes it, Yuuri likes it, too, his heart beating so hard and fast in his chest that he thinks it must disrupt his ribcage. 

He sighs deeply, content, and snaps back to reality just a moment after. 

This is wrong. So incredibly wrong. He cannot act on how he feels, he will never revel in the Alpha’s – _Victor’s_ – embrace, surrounded by his comforting scent that feels like coming home. He mustn’t allow himself these thoughts any longer.

A deep sadness overcomes him as he rises to head to the shower to wash the last tiny remnants of Victor’s scent from his body and puts the shirt in the laundry, a venomous ache building incredible pressure in his chest. 

Yuuri struggles with breathing as he steps in the shower. He turns the water on hot and rests his body against the tiles, the wall supporting him as he cannot bear his own weight anymore, and burning hot water washes over him, trying to ease the tension in his body. Yuuri knows that an anxiety attack is building and he needs to get it under control until Yakov comes back. He must not be seen like this, at least by his mate.

_My mate._ A cry escapes him, a mix between a bitter laugh and a sob, echoing from the bathroom’s white tiles.

After he cleaned himself (he watched the bubbles of the soap and shampoo disappear into the drain and with them the beautiful feelings of the evening) he lies down to sleep, curling in on himself and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

He is still sad but his despair has reduced to resignation, and with his limbs as heavy as his mind he eventually falls asleep, dreaming of the blue sky and the shore and blue sea in Hasetsu, and of a pair of blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving those lovely comments!  
> Also a great thank you for leaving kudos, I never expected to get so many of them :) I love you all!


End file.
